User talk:Xiay/Top PvE Build
That is no way a top assassin pve build, it has a lot of useless skills, doesnt have sy, assassins remedy...not good. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:26, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :All mentioned in variants. Brandnew. 10:28, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::x --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:28, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::But srsly I dont understand all the silly surviveability enchies on a sin, cmon, you either pwn everything before the say kartoffel or get your ass outta there if things go terribly wrong. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:30, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Lolol. Brandnew. 10:31, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::And it's PvE, get a monk to seed of life you and you win. Brandnew. 10:31, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::All you need for yourself is crit agility and assassin's remedy, you healers should do the rest, if they cant, something is wrong. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:32, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::This usually works aswell. Brandnew. 10:34, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::For general pve, yes but no, it gives you invulnerability that you dont rly need in a full team and you dont deal as much damage as ms/db. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:41, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I know it is no good in teamplay, but why'd you play in a team when you can solo everything and take all drops?^^ Brandnew. 10:43, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Well you can solo some areas, you can solo those with touch spells, excess of blind, pbaoe or just intensive heal spam methinks, you can do it with bonder hero though, but Im afraid it would take too much time as opposed to normal vanqing with a team, also loot scaling. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:14, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::yeh i think he meant that a bit sarcastic lol --'Sazzy ' 14:42, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: MB/DB does huge damage and it only takes up a few slots, For Hard mode missions and DoA, Vanquishing etc the extra survivability is useful, - sure the monks can heal you, but why put preaseure on them when you dont need to? your not reducing your damage output as you are spamming MD/DB all the time - test stuff of the master of damage if you think there is a way to do more damage in sustained combat? i have not found anything better and its an added bonus that you have tons of survivability.Xiay 05:56, 5 July 2008 (EDT) I've actually got to agree with Igor on that this is way OTT on defense. You don't need that much with decent Monks on your team. I rarely even bother with Critical Defenses or self heals in PvE these days. More utility is better, Save Yourselves comes to mind here. You should look at some of the already existing articles on the wiki (like Build:A/any PvE Moebius Sin) for a better idea of what we're on about. prof=A/any name="Death Blossom" dag=12+1+1 cri=12+1AgilityStrikeFang StrikeBlossomStrikeStrikeYourselvesSignet/build is a good example of a fairly effective MS/DB spammer for HM changing the lead and offhand should you encounter blocking. Selket Shadowdancer 06:27, 25 July 2008 (EDT) ::It's all covered in the main article. (see variants) the reason i wrote the page was because the MS/DB build linked above is not as comprehensive i didn't think. its ture my build has OTT survivability but the DPS is not reduced in any way by it as you cast 3 enchants b4 battle and one every 60 seconds so you get unlimited DB spamming which actually deals more damage than dervish build that have to pause to cast mystic regen etc. - Having said all this I always run the build with Save yourselves as its so damn cool, but most people wont have accesses to it and although its good at Rank 1 you really need more. I will out survive warriors and deal more damge by a long way, and not oly put very little preasure on the monks i will make their life easy by shouting SY all the time. what could be better? what can HM elite areas with ease (not including perma shadow)? Xiay (too lazy to sign in on this comp) 81.107.108.158 17:19, 26 July 2008 (EDT)